Home Has Blue Butterflies (Phil x Fem Dan)
by ToughGirlGGBG
Summary: Home is a place where you are supposed to feel safe. It was a sanctuary for many. Keeping you safe from the world beyond the walls that seemed to go on for an eternity. But, when you figure out the truth? You just want to RUN. (This was submitted in my English class for marks, and I go to a Catholic school, so I had to make it Hetero. Sorry guys. I may upload real DanxPhil version)


SO! I go to a Catholic school, which means I wasn't allowed to make this an _actually_ Dan and Phil fanfiction, I had to genderbend one of them, so I genderbent Dan. I know a lot of people don't like this, but, I had to do it to have more story able to actually get marked. Which, I got a level 4 on! That's like a 90. And at the end, it says forever, and the teacher that marked it literally wrote on it, **_"How long is forever?"_** I wish it was a joke, but it's not. They really wrote that!

Anyways! Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deep breaths. That's all she can do. In through your nose. And out through your mouth, things her mother would tell her when breathing was hard. Don't overthink. Just focus. She looked around, focusing on the green of the grass, and the swishing of the leaves as they danced on their branches. Wanting to break away, just as she had wanted. Wanting to be left on their own. She couldn't think much as her side throbbed in pain. People had been after her ever since she left Home. Home was filled with fake faces, and even faker lives. Everything around you was a lie. But the vision seemed to blur, and became fuzzy. And seemed to glitch.

 _Home was a place made with white buildings, and plain doors. Everything was just a plain looking way of thinking. And the way you think, and the way you talk, was all pushed onto you. Your thoughts weren't even your own it seemed._

 _"_ _It's all a lie Matt!" She shouted at her brother one day._

 _"_ _Dani, calm down." She remembered looking into his brown eyes, ones that mirrored her own._

 _"_ _Calm down?! Are you serious?! How can I calm down! There's a world out there that I don't know about! That you don't even know about!" Dani yelled. Tears stung at her eyes. Matt had always been one to keep to knowledge. Wanting to only figure out the history of Home._

 _"_ _Dani! You're overreacting!" He yelled at her as he grabbed her shoulders and held them firmly. "Now tell me, what is this about? You have to take deep breaths." He calmed down instantly, something she was incapable of doing._

" _ _Can't I just… fly away?" Dani whispered as she gazed at the newly made blue butterfly perched on her finger. Fluttering its wings trying to dry them. "Leave all of this behind. All of these… memories?" She whispered as a tear fell. She lifted her other hand, ever so carefully, and touched its soft wing, but then, the butterfly, with its wings dry, seemed to look at her, giving her a grateful look in her mind. And she smiled back at the butterfly. "Be free." She said as she stood up carefully, and raised her hand, letting the blue butterfly fly away gracefully.__

Dani groaned as she stood up, and continued to walk through the forest, ripping off the sleeve of her shirt, and tying it around her midsection, where her cut was, the place that once held her tracker. She thought that it would have been fine, and it wouldn't bleed much after the cut had been made.

 _"_ _We need to bring her out of the-"_ She looked up with alertness as she thought she heard a familiar voice talking above her.

"Hello?!" She tried to yell. But there was no reply to her calls. So she shook her head. Deciding that she wasn't hearing anything at all. It was all in her head. It was all in her mind.

She had stopped for a minute, catching her breath, and running her hands through her brown hair. As a blue butterfly flew around her. And she smiled at the memories attached to this specific kind of butterfly. She had a friend back in Home, his name, as she could recall, was Philip. He had loved to sit with her in the fields as she looked at the clouds with him. He was a much happier person than she could ever be, but she was fine with that. The way his blue eyes would light up whenever he saw a blue butterfly around him was amazing. The way he would run his hands through his black hair whenever he was nervous was also something she loved about him.

"Where is she?! She has to be around here somewhere!" Dani's eyes widened when she heard the gruff voice approaching her. And she started to run.

 _"_ _Peter! If we don't bring her out of this, then her injuries will start to appear in-"_ She heard that voice again! Where was it coming from? And why was it so familiar to her?!

"She's over here!" She heard the gruff voice again, and started to run once more.

"No more stops!" She whispered angrily to herself, and continued running.

 _"_ _We should just, leave. Y'know?" Dani's eyes widened when she looked over at Philip._

 _"_ _What?! Are you insane!?" Dani yelled at Philip as the two laid on the ground in the field._

 _"_ _What?! It's just a thought! Holy!" He laughed at the brightness of her face. "But, I mean, if I did leave, would you come with me?" He asked with full seriousness in his voice. But, she just nodded and looked away, her face flushing red._

 _"_ _Sure. Why not?" She mumbled, and he just smiled._

 _"_ _Thanks Dani-girl!" She just rolled her eyes at the boy as he hugged her. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she would go anywhere for her friend._

 _Phil had always been the more logical one, even though he was more of a dreamer then her._

 _"_ _Dani, what's your favourite butterfly?" He asked one day as they watched a kaleidoscope of monarchs fly by them. Dani only shrugged at Philips question._

 _"_ _I don't know. I like the blue ones though." She said as an answer. And he smiled._

 _"_ _The blue morpho?" He asked. And she shrugged._

 _"_ _I guess." She said. Then looked over at the boy. A plan had been forming in his head. A plan that Dani did not know about. "What are you thinking about Philly?" She asked with an eyebrow raised as he only shrugged._

 _"_ _It's a surprise." He said, then got up, and grabbed his jacket. "I have to go." He then leaned down and kissed her quickly on the cheek. That was new. And uncalled for. "I'll see you tomorrow Dani-girl!" He said waving back at her as he left. She just rolled her eyes. And blushed._

 _"_ _Weirdo..."_

"Stop it!" She screamed to herself as she laid on the ground in a cave when night came. She knew it was a mistake to leave Home. But she couldn't stay. Not after Philip. She couldn't stay with knowing he had been dragged away. Because of her.

 _"_ _Close your eyes!" He told her as he led her to a field. "Close them!" He said when he saw her eyes were still open._

 _"_ _Alright! Alright!" She said chuckling. And she closed her eyes. Trusting him completely._

 _"_ _Here's some backstory! Every year, ever since we started going butterfly watching, I've been calculating when they would stop here for a rest. Each type of butterfly." He had stopped them. But didn't let go of her hand. "And today," He stopped, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Is the day the blue morphos go by." He squeezed her hand. "Open your eyes." He whispered, and she did as she was told. She gasped at the sight of the butterflies. She smiled, tears of joy stinging her eyes when she saw all of them were blue. Every single one._

 _"_ _Phil… oh my God..." She managed to speak lightly. "This is… this is AMAZING!" She yelled in happiness. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She jumped with joy and then hugged him tightly._

 _"_ _Dani, There's something I need to-" That was when they came, and grabbed Philip, dragging him away from her. She tried to scream, but she couldn't, instead she had been dragged into a deep sleep._

 _When she woke up, she was in a dark room, but she saw a door. A door with blinding white light coming from it. She also saw that people hadn't been planning on her waking up anytime soon. Leaving her open to get up, and run._

 _She had run far from Home. But she had gotten hurt along the way, but it was by choice. She was pale, and the people that planted the tracker didn't count on her being able to see it when it beeped with red violently. So she did the only thing she could, she went to an abandoned shack hidden deep within the forests that only she had known about because of her wanting to go for an adventure when she was younger, so she walked in and broke a window, grabbing a piece of glass, she sliced the tracker out of herself. The crimson blood was seeping out onto the ground slowly._

"I…" She said to no one in particular. "I want to go home…" That was when it happened, a familiar white light came around her, and the world developed into pixels as she saw the gruff man approach her.

 _"_ _Simulation terminated."_ She heard a feminine robotic voice speak. And she looked around in urgency, but then it all came back to her.

"Dani!" She looked beside her, and saw Philip. He was older, he looked in his twenties. "Oh thank God!" He said as he grabbed her and held her close to him. And she was instantly confused. But memories came back to her slowly. "It was all a simulation. A horrible dream…" He whispered. And she only nodded.

"I wasn't expecting you to wake up…" She and Phil both looked up as a man, the gruff man from the simulation stood in front of them. He was real. And he was here.

 _And the cocking of a gun would forever haunt her._


End file.
